Jocelyn Cujoh
Jocelyn Cujoh '''( ジョスリン・クウジョウ) is the main protagonist of After the End. She lives in the parallel world created by Enrico Pucci's death, as the younger sister of Jolyne's counterpart, Irene. She lives a normal life, but seems to have something going on that most are unaware of. After she awakens her Stand powers, she begins to discover the truth about her world-and her own true identity. She is eventually revealed to be the 36th iteration of herself, in accordance to The Cycle. Appearance Jocelyn is a short but athletically-built girl. She has bold eyes with a slight red hue. Like her big sister, she has a braid that wraps around her head, coming out as a small ponytail in the back. Underneath the ponytail, she has hair that reaches her mid-back and bangs that frame her face. Her bangs are streaked using hair chalk. On the back of her neck, she has a small, star-shaped mark. Her main outfit is meant to hint at her Stand's ability-taking pieces of things and making them her own. It consists of several different multi-colored scraps of fabric stitched together to form a spaghetti-strapped tank top, and a plaid dress shirt that alternates between different colors which she often wears wrapped around her waist. She also wears simple jean shorts with a leaf mark on the left leg, knee-high stockings and boots with similar buttons on them. Personality Jocelyn is a scatterbrained but determined girl. She can be overconfident and has a cocky attitude, often taunting her foes. If she is crossed, she makes it a point to humiliate whoever made her angry. She is foul-mouthed and prone to extreme moodswings, and is not above using her Stand's powers to make a quick buck or get revenge on those who anger her. She is quick to anger, lashing out at people with little-to-no provoking. By her own admission, she only gets into fights she believes she has a chance of winning. She can be forgetful, especially if it involves long term goals and planning-she prefers to live in the now. However, Jocelyn does have her strong points. On several occasions, she has proven herself to be a resourceful girl who can come up with ideas at a moment's notice. While not the smartest person intellectualy and not one for strategy, this unpredictability makes her all the more dangerous in a battle. She is courageous, determined, and crafty. With a love for adventure, she is unafraid to take risks, even if her life is on the line. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and family, and has been shown to be willing to sacrifice herself for them. Synopsis History Jocelyn is the second-born child of the late Stephen Cujoh, an aquarist at the Georgia Aquarium, and Deborah Cujoh, who is a technician at the Phillips Arena. Her older sister, Irene, was around 6 or 7 when she was born, and the duo shared a close bond throughout their childhood. This bond might have been triggered by the fact that her father died a few days after her birth (said by Audrey to be the price he had to pay to bring someone new into the recreated world). This coincidence would haunt Jocelyn for most of her life, and she secretly blamed herself for his death. Her mother remarried, to an electrician named Grant, and eventually her sister got married as well, to Luciano Anakiss. At her sister's wedding, Jocelyn had her first encounter with Emporio. He gave her two Stand Disks-Star Platinum and Stone Free-and told her not to use them unless it was necessary. Shortly after the wedding, she had an encounter with Diavolo-one of the few others to survive the universal reset-and uses Star Platinum's Stand Disk to "kill" him. = Abilities and Powers '''Viva La Vida: Jocelyn's Stand, which allows her to transform her body parts into different animals, people, or Stands. She eventually discovers she swap body parts with anyone in her vicinity. Weather Report: Emporio temporarily entrusts Weather Report's Stand Disc to Jocelyn, enabling her to use its abilities. She later returned the disc to him (half-heartedly), admitting it was safer with him than with her. Gallery | Trivia * Unlike her sister's counterpart, Jocelyn doesn't mind being called "JoJo", and in fact prefers it over her birth name. * She could be the first Jojo to have a major redesign in the middle of her arc. * Jocelyn has stated several times that she wants a career in show business, either as an actor or a musician. * Jocelyn is the first Kujo to have her name written mainly in katakana, and in Western order (first name first). * From an in-universe standpoint, Jocelyn was named after her late great-grandfather Joseph-since her father, Stephen, liked the nickname "JoJo", which Joseph had. ** She is also be the first JoJo to have an alternate nickname-"Jocey". * Similar to how Jolyne's hairstyle was inspired by Britney Spears, Jocelyn's may be a homage to Ariana Grande. Category:Jojo Category:Character Category:Created by Rispba Category:After the End